dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Thulecite Club
Thulecite Club= |-| Shadow Tentacle= |image = File:Shadow Tentacle.png |imagewidth = 60 }} The Thulecite Club is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 3 Living Logs, 4 Thulecite, 4 Nightmare Fuel and an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It also has a 25% chance to be found inside a Large Ornate Chest. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Thulecite Clubs cannot be prototyped and Characters always need to be near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft them again. When equipped in the hand slot, the Thulecite Club can be used as a weapon that deals 59.5 damage per hit and increases movement speed by 10%. When a Mob is struck with the Thulecite Club, there is a 20% chance that a Shadow Tentacle will spawn from the ground, which lasts for a short time attacking enemies within its range. Shadow Tentacles have the same same stats as normal Tentacles, except for a more limited attack range. That also means that Shadow Tentacles lower Sanity by 40 per minute when close enough just as normal ones. The Thulecite Club loses 0.67% of its Durability with each hit, meaning it has 150 uses before breaking. Since Thulecite is not renewable only a limited number of Thulecite Clubs can be crafted. Reign of Giants In the'' Reign of Giants DLC, players have a small chance of finding Green Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Thulecite Clubs renewable, since more Thulecite can be gained with the use of Construction Amulets and Deconstruction Staves. Shipwrecked In the Shipwrecked DLC, Thulecite Club, along with Thulecite Crown and Thulecite Suit, can be obtained from the Slot Machine as a possible reward. An X Marks the Spot treasure chest found through a Message in a Bottle also has a chance to contain these items. Since Dubloons required to obtain loot from the Slot Machine are renewable, Thulecite equipment is also renewable in Shipwrecked. Tips *As it is clear from its perks, the Thulecite Club is more suited for kiting enemies instead of tanking them. *Shadow Tentacles are stationary and have a limited attack range. That means that they will not be very useful against fast moving enemies, but will provide a good advantage against slow or stationary ones. *Since they're both top-tier weapons, the Thulecite Club and Dark Sword are often compared with each other. While the Dark Sword does more direct damage than the Thulecite Club, the total damage from the Club and the Shadow Tentacles will usually be higher. The Thulecite Club will also last longer than a Dark Sword (150 uses versus 100 in durability, although more expensive) and the Shadow Tentacles drain more Sanity than the sword. Trivia * The Thulecite Club was added in the ''The Stuff of Nightmares update. * The Thulecite Club is very similar to an Aztec weapon called macuahuitl, which has been reported to cut off a horse's head in a single blow due to the sharpness of its obsidian blades. Many of the Ruins items appear to be based around Aztec or Olmec art. * In older versions of Don't Starve, Shadow Tentacles always spawned when attacking. needed Gallery Ghost tentacle.png|A spawned Shadow Tentacle. Thulecite Club In-Game.png|Wolfgang wielding a Thulecite Club. BuggedThuleciteClub.jpg|A bugged Thulecite Club with 101% durability.|link=Durability Category:Equipable Items Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ancient Tab Category:Craftable Items Category:Items Category:Non-Renewable Category:Mobs Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Speed Boost